


Hanzo "Bad At Making Friends" Shimada

by Skainsmate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward hanzo, based off a comic by thetiniestcicada on tumblr, enjoy you rascals, genji is the ultimate mchanzo shipper, hanzo struggles in social situations, he's a dork, satya and hanzo are besties, say what you want but hanzo is a total tsundere, so is jesse, this ship has throughly ended me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has some trouble talking to Jesse McCree.And by trouble, he means he makes a complete fool out of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * i have been sucked so far into this fandom and this ship that i just had to write something. this oneshot is based off a wonderful comic by thetiniestcicada on tumblr, which you can find [here!](http://thetiniestcicada.tumblr.com/post/157470808866/a-silly-comic-about-hanzo-bad-at-making-friends)
> 
> * hope you guys enjoy!

 

Hanzo Shimada is one peculiar man, Satya Vaswani thought. Despite being a part of Overwatch for less than a year, he had already gained much respect from both former and recent members. An experienced sniper and deadly assassin, Hanzo Shimada’s cold exterior and piercing glare alone could freeze someone right in their tracks. On the outside he was astute and regal - stern and capable.

And here he was, flustered, laying on the floor in the common room, complaining about his inability to talk to a certain cowboy.

 

“I don’t understand my hesitance,” he said for the third time, flailing his arms in front of him in frustration. Satya just clicked around on her holoscreen, half-listening to to him. _“Argh,_ I just want to talk to him so badly -”

 

The woman scrunched her brow, her nose crinkling at the words. She raised her hand in reply, “Then… like… talk to him?” She suggested.

 

Hanzo swiveled his head and scowled at her, obviously not understanding her blatant logic - or maybe it was because of his extreme shyness?

 

“I would rather fucking die.”

 

“Ok,” Satya deadpanned. She returned back to her holoscreen and continued to listen to Hanzo’s whining.

 

She didn’t figure out when the two of them had become _friends_ exactly, but it became a normal thing to meet up in the common room with some tea, trading stories and small talk. Along the way, Satya had realized that she and Hanzo had much more in common than she thought - and perhaps that might have been because of their backgrounds, but she also liked to think of him as a mentor.

 

When he wasn’t acting like a lovestruck fool, of course.

 

He’ll come around, though, she thought slyly. A smile curled on the edges of her lips as Hanzo’s voice became background sound. While being a trained assassin was a feat in on itself, Hanzo seemed to take social interaction as more of a challenge than anything. He had spent the last several months just _working_ up the courage to initiate a hello between him and the cowboy-wannabe Jesse McCree. It was frustrating just _listening_ to Hanzo deflect being shy (which he was, denial is just a river in Egypt after all). But, Hanzo just wasn’t the type of person to admit that - everyone knew it, and it only made him much more unwilling.

 

Maybe this time, he’ll come around.

  


******

  
  


It was about one week later when Satya’s hopes came true.

 

Hanzo was passing through watchpoint in one of his evening walks, in search of a place to meditate, when he came upon a familiar figure.

 

There he was, Jesse McCree, looking over the sinking sun as it kissed the horizon. The reds blended warmly with his serape, and casted his brown hair and tan skin in such a heavenly glow. He was leaning over the railing, resting his elbows on the edge, a pose that struck Hanzo as so _comfortable_ and so _friendly_ , he suddenly felt confident.

 

A deep breath.

 

 _You can do this Hanzo,_ he told himself, taking a few quick steps forward. _You are a Shimada, you can handle any situation with grace and cunning. You are going to walk up to McCree, and you are going to start a conversation._

 

Satya’s words echoed back to him, and he managed a light smile in his short trek towards McCree. He was going to do it! He was going to say hi and he was going to make a friend! Hah, who was Genji kidding? Hanzo Shimada was in no way _shy_ and he had absolutely no trouble in making -

 

He paused mid step, watching McCree shift on the railing in front of him. His mind went blank.

 

Oh, who was he kidding.

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck -!_

 

In his haste to _get the hell out,_ Hanzo instantly turned to the wall closest to him and attempted to scale it in order to get away. He managed about twenty feet in his panicked burst of energy before he realized -

 

_There was no ledge._

 

That means he was now dangling meters up in the air, after having rapidly scaled a wall in his fear of social interaction, and now has no way to get down.

 

He cursed, loudly, and braced himself for the painful impact as he leaned backwards.

 

Was this how he was going to die? Hanzo Shimada, squished like a pancake at watchpoint because he was too big of a sissy to talk to Jesse McCree? There was no honor in this, no redemption. Just sheer embarrassment. He could hear Genji’s robotic cackling already.

 

Yet, instead of his body meeting cold, hard cement, it instead landed into soft, strong arms. A heavy scent of smoke hit his nose, and he almost didn’t dare opening his eyes. But Hanzo did, and what he saw gave him chest pains.

 

Jesse McCree flashed him a cocky grin, eye lidded heavily as he gazed at Hanzo with an amused expression, “Careful there, darlin’,” he drawled in that southern accent of his, “it seems yer… fallin’ for me.”

 

Hanzo Shimada didn’t exist anymore - in that moment, he felt as if his soul separated from his body. He had entered the astral realm, his face so red that his ancestors twinged from the second-hand embarrassment.

 

How dishonorable.

  


******

  


Satya has never laughed harder in her life.

 

 _“Satya!_ Please, take this seriously!” Hanzo groaned and covered his face, “I have never wanted to simultaneously punch and kiss a man more in my entire life.”

 

She continued snickering, covering her mouth behind her hand. “I'm sorry Hanzo but…” Satya dissolved into giggles again, wiping tears away from her eyes. “I just can’t believe you climbed a wall…”

 

Hanzo huffed, and crossed his arms, sitting up from the floor. “I am utterly hopeless.” He muttered despondently.

 

Satya managed to cease her amusement long enough to place a hand on her friend’s shoulder. The woman gave him a reassuring smile. “Ah, Hanzo, do not be so hard on yourself. This might have been… disappointing… but it really seems like McCree wants to talk with you more. Just be patient, perhaps he shall be the first to request your company.” She winked at him for good measure.

 

All Hanzo could do was stew in his self-pity and pout.

  


******

  


That stinking cyborg had caught onto his intentions, McCree frowned, squinting at Genji as he somehow cast him a puppy dog face through that visor of his. He had been following the cowboy around lately, asking suspicious questions about Hanzo and of his… preferences when it came to men. McCree was no lily-livered fool, he was open about his feelings and had no trouble mentioning to Genji that he was interested in his brother.

 

But, gosh, Genji is the ultimate shipper if he’s ever seen one.

 

“You should talk with him more, Jesse,” the cyborg would casually say, his voice betraying his mirth. “His hair wings are particularly cute today, don’t you think?”

 

And while Jesse _totally_ agreed with Genji on all of those things, he couldn’t help but feel a bit weirded out whenever the cyborg would bust into his room late at night and pose ridiculously on his windowsill, promptly scaring the shit out of him. He would say something passionate in Japanese - _kokoro_ this and _aishiteruyo_ that - McCree was having none of it.

 

Of course, things only got worse the longer time progressed, especially after Jesse told Genji about how he caught Hanzo the other day. All he wanted was to confess his feelings on his own timely manner - he’s gotta think of a proper way, it was _Hanzo Shimada_ after all!

 

So here he was, silently fuming as Genji described yet another method of capturing his elder brother’s heart.

 

“Alright, alright, alright,” McCree held up his hands in exasperation, “if I go ask him to lunch or something now, will you get off my back already? Please?”

 

He didn’t understand how, but Genji was practically beaming underneath that visor of his. He nodded enthusiastically, completely childlike and totally unbecoming of trained cyborg ninja. _“Hai!”_

 

McCree rolled his eyes, but patted his friend’s shoulder, adjusting his hat before taking off down the hall.

“Remember!” Genji called after him, “he likes it when you compliment him!”

 

McCree rolled his eyes, but still saved that tip in his head.

 

As he wandered, Jesse reminisced. Watchpoint Gibraltar hadn’t changed much in the years he was gone, which was a good thing, since he always had trouble memorizing the twists and turns in all the headquarter locations. At one point, Overwatch had been so busy and so extensive, he had been to three continents in just a few days. Of course, that was all Blackwatch work, he thought bitterly, but it was still something to be appreciated.

 

Now though, he maneuvered his way through the winding halls to get to the training deck. Hanzo was always there everyday, usually towards the late afternoons. It was common to see him on the shooting range, honing his skills. He could even be found in the weight room, where he was keeping in shape by lifting with Zarya. It was one of things Jesse admired about him - his unrelenting drive and work towards perfection. Him? Well, Jesse was just fine with some decent cardio and shooting with Peacekeeper.

 

As he expected, the steel door to the shooting range glowed a red light on the edge, signaling that someone was inside. A grin appeared on Jesse’s face as he placed his hand on the ID scanner, already hearing the Shimada firing away inside.

 

There he was - the flash of scatter arrows giving away his position. Like something out of an action movie, Hanzo was leaping around with such precision and grace, it almost made Jesse want to do the same. He waited patiently for the man to finish, leaning against the back wall. The next ten minutes were filled with the sounds of arrows hitting their marks, and Athena announcing her rearrangement of the course.

 

Hanzo appeared on the deck soon after, wiping his neck with a small towel. To Jesse’s surprise, Hanzo did not seem to notice him standing there. So, imagine the cowboy’s amusement when he moved forward and allowed his spurs to make their familiar jangling noise. The Shimada was gulping down water, and stiffened, promptly spitting all of it out. Jesse, still grinning, stood right in front of a shocked Hanzo, who sputtered for an explanation, “M-McCree? When… did you get here?”

 

He let out a chuckle, tipping his hat in greeting, “Howdy to you too, Hanzo. Also, can ya not call me McCree? Jesse is just fine. Preferable, even.”

 

The cowboy absolutely enjoyed it when Hanzo got flustered, it was the most adorable thing ever. His lovely cheekbones would turn rosy, even more so after all of the physical activity he just did. “Jesse,” Hanzo said slowly, as if testing the name on his mouth, “did you need something?”

 

Pretending like he hadn’t just made a fool of himself, Hanzo continued to drink water and wipe at his sweat. Jesse beamed in response, “Yeah, actually. I came by to see if ya wanted to get some food with me.”

 

Hanzo blinked, training his gaze on Jesse. He tried very hard to keep his voice steady and nonchalant. “Food? Just… the two of us?”

 

Jesse merely nodded, much preferring for Hanzo to figure out the implications on his own. The Shimada turned his gaze away then, clearing his throat before taking yet another sip of water. At first, Jesse got very hopeful, expecting a confirmation for his question. However, Hanzo’s expression shifted to something hesitant, and he began to pack his things.

 

“I apologize,” Hanzo said over his shoulder, “I have things to attend to tonight.”

 

The smile that had been present on Jesse’s face instantly fell. “Oh. Well, how’s about tomorrow?” He questioned again, his tone still holding a hint of excitement.

 

Hanzo managed him a brief, torn glance. “I… am not able to tomorrow either.” The Shimada shouldered his bow and arrows, brushing past the cowboy in a haste.

 

Jesse blinked, not quite registering what had just happened. What had changed his mood so drastically?

 

… Was it something he said?

 

For some reason, Jesse couldn’t accept his answer. He felt his heart twist uncomfortably at the thought of leaving Hanzo on such a sour note.

Hearing the door to the shooting range open, Jesse whirled around and dashed after the Shimada, latching his hand onto the other’s wrist. “Now, hold on there, Hanzo!” he said, frowning at the man.

 

Hanzo looked shocked that Jesse had come after him, even more so that he had stopped him by grabbing onto his arm. It was enough to slow him down, however, and Jesse continued speaking in order to explain his actions. “Don’t you dare run away, now,” he warned, “you’re doing that thing you always do. You know, when you want to strike up a conversation with me but then doubt yourself and run away?”

 

Hanzo flinched at his words, thinking them harsh, but he couldn’t deny the truth of them. He didn’t say anything, turning away from Jesse and staring at the ground in embarrassment. Hanzo hadn’t thought he had been so glaringly obvious.

 

Something passed through Jesse in that moment, his expression turning soft. He released Hanzo’s wrist but placed his flesh hand on his bare shoulder instead, allowing the both of them to meet eyes. The Shimada stared at the warm brown of Jesse’s irises, unable to look away.

 

“It’s alright, Hanzo. I know things like that make you uncomfortable. Didn’t mean ta be so forward.” The cowboy smiled sheepishly, drawing his metal hand over his neck. “I just… thought you didn’t like me all these months, ya know? You kept runnin’ away and I always thought I had done something to upset you.”

 

“No!” Hanzo suddenly spoke up, immediately coughing and lowering his voice, “No, you hadn’t done anything wrong. I was just…” he sighed.

 

It was quiet for a few moments. Jesse leaned back, giving Hanzo some space. “Well, I’m glad ta hear that,” he drawled, flashing him another smile. “If it’s alright with you, how’s about we go get that meal then? Anytime you’re comfortable.”

 

Hanzo briefly glanced up, taking in Jesse’s hopeful expression and warm grin.

 

_Anytime you’re comfortable, huh._

 

Hanzo shook his head, closing his eyes and letting out a huff - it sounded like a laugh to Jesse. “You’re such a fool,” the Shimada joked, “I will come with you, but it better not to that taco restaurant you mentioned before.”

 

Jesse beamed, his face split with pure joy. He slung an arm around Hanzo and already began enthusiastically dragging him along. “Alrighty then! Anything ya want! I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, allowing himself to lean against the other’s touch.

 

Comfortable. That’s what he admired from the start.

  
  
  
  


Wait until he tells Satya.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * thank you for reading! please be sure to check out thetiniestcicada!! they have such wonderful art and a very cute blog!! hope you guys all enjoyed! c:
> 
> my tumblr: [boop](http://skainswrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> my twitter: [boop](https://twitter.com/skainswrites)


End file.
